westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune trine Mars
The energies of the trine should enable you to become a practical idealist, where the spheres of personal relationships and social obligations are highlighted in your experience. Mars will provide you with a powerhouse of energy to use, and Neptune will indicate suitable directions for expression. This will be through a heart sensitivity to the problems of others, either individually or on a more impersonal, collective scale, and you will feel motivated to share in aspects of social responsibility. Fortunately. most of your personal aims can be achieved within such a framework, and so you may be attracted towards socially orientated work, especially in the fields of welfare, medicine, community aid and physical therapy. In such ways, you feel able to share your energy by supporting others who may be struggling in life, perhaps through ill-health, disadvanged social conditions, or family problems. There is a natural sympathy, and your compassionate approach will often lead to many sharing their problems with you. It may be that at times you will need to cleanse yourself of 'accumulated suffering' absorbed from such work, and forms of negativity-releasing meditations or psychic proteetion are advised; otherwise, you may experience your level of vitality dropping under the burdens that you choose to take. Even if you do not adopt the Neptunian way as a profession, your closer social friends will recognise this quality of support within you, and will often turn to you for a helping hand and a listening heart, coming away feeling less burdened, more inspired and sharing in your confident energy that all will be right (or that they can at least cope successfully). This is an aspect of a healing energy that you can transmit, and which is often connected to an acute inner sensitivity to the environment and people's emotions. This empathy is a key to your potential effectiveness in relationships, an intuitive knowing of how to respond and what type of support can be offered. Some may consciously gravitate towards areas of spiritual / occult healing techniques, and this could be an effective channel to explore. Your intimate love life should be reasonably satisfying, often with a strong emphasis on physical and heart energies, possibly with some intense and passionate romances. Once you settle with a stable partner, you will appreciate those deep emotional bonds, those subtle empathies and feelings of real relationship that can be established through mutual love. Generally, your partnerships are honest and direct: friendship and goodwill for each other are strong, and genuine feelings for people with whom you have shared intimacies can still persist even after a relationship has ceased. Some relationships end in perpetual bitterness and mutual conflict; but whilst recognising that love can fade, you prefer to separate on good terms. People can benefit through contact with you, and finding a suitable partner can offer you an opportunity for considerable mutual inner growth and enjoyment. There can be an attraction towards more dramatic expressions of the energies of these two planets, perhaps one where flamboyance is possible, such as the theatre, acting, dance, or where physical culture is emphasised. In some, the Martian energy to act is focused through spheres of Neptunian creativity, design, art, literature, film, photography. The trine often appears in charts of creative people, as the energy helps the process of anchoring the idea, vision or intention. You should find that you can achieve your goals, making the most out of the potential and opportunities that are presented to you; allowing scope to your imagination and then acting on it is the key to success.